Casa
by Sly Machin
Summary: —Sólo necesita un paso— dice Rogue. Y no se da cuenta cuando comienza a llorar, pero no es porque no comprenda las palabras de Rogue. Y Sting frunce el ceño cuando su amigo lo aparta, pero suspira. El bastardo de Rogue siempre tiene razón.


**Dsiclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Casa**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Suelta un suspiro frente a Orga y Rufus.

Siente una opresión en el pecho, y sabe que tal vez, se está preocupando de más. Pero no puede evitarlo —ni quiere hacerlo. Sting y Rogue habían ido por la señorita, estaba segura de que la traerían de vuelta —quiere, ruega, reza egoístamente para que lo hagan—, porque deseaban alzar el gremio.

Pero todos sabían que ese no era Sabertooth, si no estaba la señorita a la que todos querían.

A la única señorita, de hecho.

Así que, cuando oye la puerta ser abierta de par en par —está segura de que ha sido Sting con una patada— y la voz del maestro notificar su llegada, se pone de pie esperando por lo que desea.

Exclama el nombre de los dragones gemelos, quienes vienen junto a Lector, y Frosh.

Y la señorita.

Porque ni aunque piense en ella, la llama por su nombre. No puede, porque es algo que sencillamente, no cree merecer.

Pero algo se rompe dentro, cuando la ve llorar en la puerta. Todos la reciben con vitoreos, sonrisas, y hasta bromean. Pero ella sigue ahí, y es Sting quien le sonríe y le dice que está en casa, y que estaría siendo injusta con los demás si no entraba.

Minerva deja de llorar, y se quita el agua salada de angustia y felicidad. Se gira un poco para mirar a Rogue, quien está a su otro lado, observándola con una sonrisa.

Y Yukino está casi frente a ellos, pero no puede hacer nada. Porque no tiene el valor para hacerlo. Porque aunque lo tuviera, no cree que sería lo mejor actuar así con ella, no como lo hacen Sting y Rogue.

—Sólo necesita un paso— dice el pelinegro.

La albina no sabe a qué se refiere, pero cuando ve sonreír levemente a la señorita —y reconoce el alivio que desprende—, se pregunta por qué no ha sido ella la que sacó esa sonrisa.

Siente la necesidad de fruncir el ceño. Y lo va a hacer, pero entonces la señorita —no puede llamarla por su nombre. No es algo que le corresponda— posa su mirada verdosa en ella, y no sabe si relajarse —porque la ha mirado—, o si sentir el peso de que ella no esté a su alcance.

Se inclina por la segunda opción, claro.

Y se tensa un poco al verla caminar —y no lo haría, si no fuera porque se acerca a ella. Mira a los pies de la señorita, y sonríe un poco. Ya lo entiende, ya comprende las palabras de Rogue.

Pero aunque él le haya dicho que un sólo paso definiría si todos festejaban, o si todos entristecían. Para Yukino no existía ese paso, porque la señorita siempre iba a ser la señorita. Estuviera o no presente.

—Gracias.

No se da ni cuenta, cuando ella ya está frente suyo. Y sonríe levemente, y está ligeramente sonrojada, avergonzada sería la razón de esto último. Pero Yukino no comprende. Y sólo se pregunta

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella actúa así?_

Tampoco se da cuenta cuando está llorando. Y sus compañeros la miran sorprendidos y preocupados. Pero es que no se había querido dar cuenta, y es que eso sonaría muy arrogante, pero sentía que Minerva —aunque sigue siendo la señorita para ella. También para todos— estaba regresando a ella.

—Yukino...

—¡Y-Yukino, ¿estás bien?!— pregunta Sting.

Pero Rogue aparece detrás de él, y niega con la cabeza. También lo toma por el cuello de la camisa y lo echa hacia atrás. Sting frunce el ceño, pero luego suspira. Rogue tiene razón. El bastardo siempre tiene razón, de hecho.

Minerva suspira casi imperceptiblemente, mientras la albina sigue llorando. Y se siente algo mal porque sabe que la ha preocupado. Pero sonríe ligeramente y pone su mano en el cabello de la chica. La ve intentar quitarse las lágrimas, pero estas siguen saliendo.

—L-lo siento— se disculpa.

Yukino pretende dar un paso atrás, pero entonces ella la abraza levemente.

—He vuelto a casa.

Y Yukino se permite ser egoísta y arrogante —otra vez—, pensando a su gusto, imponiendo algo en su memoria por gusto. Pero es que, a ella le encantaría ser _casa_.

* * *

 **Pff... como detesto que ellas no me salgan como quiero.**

 **Soy lamentable. Meh.**

 **—Sly—**


End file.
